fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Pretty Cure
Astral Pretty Cure '(アストラルプリキュア Asutoraru Purikyua'') is a fanseries on the Pretty Cure franchise of Toei Animation. It was both directed and produced by Haruna. The series' main themes include wishes and space. Synopsis The story starts in the twinkling and starry realm of Étoile, where a special item had just been made. In order to protect it, 14 mystical, powerful, and sacred pens were created; these pens held the supreme power to grant the ultimate wish: to either create the universe's end or reincarnate it. However, the evil Moon heard of them and managed to steal four of the pens, attacking Étoile in the process and reducing it to nothing. Now two fairies have fled to Earth in search of the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. Soon, they fall into the hands of 14 year-old second year Ginga Academy student, Yorushima Sen who takes them in after dicovering that she is destined to be a Cure and wanting some excitement in her life, she quickly accepts, and after encountering a member of the Ateriod Belt, Vesta, transforms into Cure Star, the warrior of twinkling stars. Characters Pretty Cure *Yorushima Sen / Cure Star ' : Sen is a very studious and hardworking girl who is a second-year student at Ginga Academy in addition to being the most popular student in Class 2-B. She also has a great talent for sewing and has been doing it since the year before. Evben though being a straight A student, student coucil president AND class representative, Sen is actually quite bored of her perfection and wishes for something new to happen. Sen has the ability to transform into Cure Star, warrior of the Stars. *'Asaki Nashi / Cure Soleil ' : Is a cheerful and always happy individual. Being a second year student at Ginga Academy and is Sen's best friend since elementary school. Nashi although gets bad grades, makes up for it with her positive attitude. Nashi is usually seen zooming down the halls with Sen in her arms, running from the daily crowd of her fans/classmates, which follows goes after Sen after she answers a question correctly. Nashi was born with ADHD. Nashi has the ability to transform into Cure Soleil, warrior of the Sun. *'Ueda Eri / Cure Nuit ' : A distant and cold loner who hates company, being around others and public speaking. Eri lives only with her older brother, Prince who closely resembles her, after grandparents died the year before followed by her parents two months after. She works as the student librarian and takes her job extremely seriously. Eri doesn't talk much, causing many to believe she is mute, but she doesn't care. Eri enjoys to study on the moon and dreams of becomin an astronaut. Eri has the ability to transform into Cure Nuit, warrior of the Moon. Fairies *'Cookie''' (クッキー) : Fairy who asks for the hep of pretty cure alongside his younger sister, Sugar. His personality resembles Sen quite a bit except for his acceptationed issues with his temper and hate of wasting time. He sometimes ends his sentences with ~ Co! *'Sugar '(シュガー) : Second fairy, who alongside her older brother Cookie is searching for the legendary warriors known as pretty cure. She acts and reacts quite similar to Nashi except for crybaby-like behavior towards either, not getting her way or being said "No" to. As a human, her alias is She usually ends her sentences with ~ Su! Antagonists Eclipse Eclipse is the organization of Moon and his henchmen. Their world, Viod is actually held within a parallel dimension over 12000 light years from the milky way galaxy. *'Moon' The Asteroid Belt : Moon is the main antagonist of the series who stole four of the sacred pens and created his minions Vesta, Pallas, Juno and Ceres. He was the one behind the fall of Étoile. *'Vesta ' : Vesta is the first general to fight Pretty Cure. His theme color is red and he uses a large, spiked-mallet to fight. *'Pallas ' : Pallas is the second general who fights the Pretty Cure. His theme color is blue and he uses many bandages to tangle his enemies. *'Ceres ' : Ceres is the third and youngest general to fight the Pretty cure. His theme color is yellow and he uses many boomerangs when fighting. *'Juno ' : Fourth general to fight Pretty cure and only female. Her theme color is green and she uses many Japanese fans when fighting. She was used to get closer to the Pretty Cure, while doing so she went under the alias Kuromiya Iris but later befriended them and soon became a Cure herself known as Cure Comet; the Pretty Cure of comets and everlasting wishes. *'Kōkaina '(ッッケーナ ) : MOTW. They're created from the fusion of a victim's wish and an object. They are one of the few monsters that are able to speak with real words. The name comes from the Japanese word Kōkai (後悔) meaning Regret. Items *'Galaxy Pen ' (ギャラクシーペン Gyarakushī pen) : Transformation and collectable items throughout the series. A set of fourteen, mystical and sacred pens. Each pen represents either a planet, asteroid and both, the sun and moon. They have the secondary ability to grant one's wish. When activating the transformation usage, the Cures say the words "Twinkle! Cure Astralization!". *'Well of Wishes ' : A special but extremely powerful item the Cures receive mid-season. It resembles the mix of a wishing well, a pen case and a sundial. When all the Astral Pens are inserted, the ultimate wish can be granted. *'Comet Stylus ' (コメット・スタイラス Kometto sutairasu) : A special item similar to the Galaxy Pen. But instead of transforming, it allows Cure Comet to perform her signature attack, Galaxy Shift. Locations *'Hoshimachi '(星町) : Small hill top town where the story takes place. *'Ginga Academy '(銀河アカデミー) : Elite all-girls school the girls attend. The school is famous to have taught some of the best female astrologist, astronauts and astronomers in all of Japan. *'Étoile '(エトワール) : Starry kingdom where Sugar and Cookie originated from. *'Void' : Vortex of nothingness where Moon and his minions reside. *'Hoshimachi University '(星町大学) : University where Sen's father works as a professor and where Eri's older brother attends. Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure series in history to have the theme colors: Pink, Yellow, Blue & Green. **Originally there were going to be a 5th and 6th Cure, Cures Meteor and Nova. **Changing the team colors to: ***Cure Star (Pink), the Cure of Brilliant Wishes. ***Cure Soleil (Yellow), the Cure of Courageous Wishes. ***Cure Nuit (Blue), the Cure of Unique Wishes. ***Cure Comet (Green), the Cure of Everlasting Wishes. ***Cure Meteor (Red), the Cure of Passionate Wishes. ***Cure Nova (Purple), the Cure of Kind Wishes. *This is the first series, to have the lead Cure control the power of starlight. *This is the first series to have the transformation device be a pen. Category:Astral Pretty cure Category:Space Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:HarunaSeries Category:Haruna Artist